When it Snows
by Cherry Haruno
Summary: Sakura jatuh cinta dan ingin menyerahkan surat cintanya ke naruto, Tetapi sialnya surat itu malah jatuh ke tangan sasuke yang dengan lancangnya mengoreksi surat cinta sakura. #Gak pandai bikin summary, yang penasaran silahkan dibaca
1. Chapter 1

Semua gadis punya impian

Dan impianku adalah….

Melakukan ciuman pertama ditengah keheningan saat salju pertama turun.

Sakura tersipu malu membayangkan dirinya sedang berciuman dengan seseorang yang sangat disukainya.

.

.

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Terinsipirasi dari sebuah manga dengan judul yang sama ^^**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"sebelum mimpimu terlalu tinggi, ada yang harus kau lakukan kan sakura!?"

Dug. Ino menyadarkan sakura dari lamunannya.

"aduuuhh sakit. Apa-apaan sih kau pig!"

"tuh liat" tunjuk ino ke seorang pria berambut blonde yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman perempuan disekolahnya.

Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk ino.

Sasaran mimpi sakura adalah seniornya, Naruto Uzumaki. Cowok nomor 1 di sekolah. Keren dan jago olahraga. Dia makhluk paling popular di sekolah. Mungkin sosok yang tidak mungkin dia gapai seumur hidupnya. Batin sakura.

"Pokoknya hari ini, kau harus berjuang menyerahkannya!"ucap ino sambil menyemangati sakura.

"iya pig! Aku harus menyerahkannya" ketika sakura hendak berlari mengejar naruto tiba-tiba..

Drep. Drep. Drep.

Namun dia kalah cepat dengan gadis-gadis yang telah mengejar naruto duluan.

"yaahh gagal! Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa nyerahin surat cintaku !" kesal sakura.

"bukannya udah biasa begitu ?"

"tapi pig, aku udah 3 hari begadang untuk menyelesaikan surat cintaku itu" gerutu sakura.

"itu.."

Terdengar suara baritone yang memotong pembicaraan sakura dan ino.

"Maksud mu ini?" lanjut suara baritone tersebut sambil memungut surat cinta sakura.

"eh tunggu! Itu surat cintaku~" sakura berusaha merebut surat cintanya dari pria tersebut.

"daripada disebut surat cinta, ini sih lebih bagus disebut sebagai surat tantangan" ucap pria itu.

"apa!" teriak sakura tidak terima karena ada yang mengatakan surat cintanya sebagai surat tantangan.

"kyaaa!" ino pun teriak histeris melihat pria yang sedang memegang surat cintanya sakura.

"sa-sa-sasuke-senpai!" teriak ino.

Sakura hanya bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ino. "heh? Siapa?" Tanya sakura bingung.

"dia sahabat naruto-senpai. Mereka berdua selalu bersama. Kau sih. Dimatamu kan Cuma ada si naruto-senpai" bisik ino. "sasuke-senpai itu ketua osis. Keluarganya punya garis keturunan dokter! Beda dengan naruto-senpai, sasuke-senpai sikapnya sangat cool dan terkesan susah untuk didekati, diam-diam fansnya banyak lho!" ujar ino menerangkan.

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria menanggapi penjelasan ino mengenai sasuke.

"kyaa~ padahal biasanya dia susah untuk didekati.." ucap ino.

"tapi pig, dia baru saja mengatakan surat cinta 'penuh perjuangan'ku sebagai 'surat tantangan' lho!" ucap sakura tak terima ketika ino memuji sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis mendengar obrolan para gadis didepannya."ini yang kau sebut surat cinta?" tanyanya sarkastik. "Padahal aku ingin menyerahkannya ke naruto tapi karena aku penasaran dengan isinya aku jadi tidak tega untuk memberikannya ke naruto"

"pertama kau banyak salah menulis kata. Seharusnya kau bilang "aku selama ini telah memperhatikanmu" bukan "selama ini aku mengincarmu". Terus kenapa harus ditulis pakai kuas ? seharusnya kalau menulis surat cinta biasanya anak perempuan menggunakan pulpen dengan warna-warna yang manis. Dan juga pilih kata yang langsung dipahami jangan berputar-putar". Ujar sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai kesalahan surat cintanya sakura.

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.

Semua ucapan sasuke berhasil menusuk kepala sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk frustasi mendengar semua kritikan pedas yang diucapkan oleh sasuke.

"kalau menulis surat cinta saja gak bisa, gimana mau ada perkembangan antara hubungan mu dengan naruto. Sudah ya selamat berjuang!" ujar sasuke seraya meninggalkan sakura yang tengah frustasi.

Sasuke hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan sakura, baru ketika dia akan melangkah, tiba-tiba..

Set.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sasuke.

Sakura merentangkan tangannya menghalangi agar sasuke tidak bisa lewat.

"ka-karena kau temannya naruto-senpai, kau pasti tau banyak kan soal dia?" Tanya sakura sambil menunduk malu.

"terus kenapa?"

"TOLONG LATIH AKU?!"

"hah?"sasuke tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya sakura.

"nggaakk.. Cuma mengkritikku seperti tadi juga cukup kok! Kumohoon~" ucap sakura sambil berlutut didepan sasuke.

"kenapa aku harus repot-repot?"

"bukannya tadi kau juga sudah repot-repot? ".

"itu karena suratmu terlalu mengerikan"

"benar. Aku ini cewek yang payah yang enggak bisa menulis selembar surat cintapun. Kasihanilah akuu. Tolonglah akuu" ujar sakura sambil memegangi kaki sasuke.

Karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dan juga sikap sakura yang terus merengek seperti itu akhirnya sasuke menyetujui permintaan sakura.

"baiklah. Dan berhentilah memegangi kakiku seperti itu" ucap sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan sakura yang sedang tersenyum gembira.

"Yeay! Berhasil!" sakura melonjak-lonjak kegirangan karena impiannya untuk dekat dengan naruto akan tercapai.

.

.

.

"Apakah ini benar rumahnya? "ucap sakura celingukan melihat rumah besar yang ada didepannya. Kemudian dia merogoh kertas di dalam tasnya dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh sasuke. "untuk pelatihan datanglah kerumahku di hari minggu" ucap sasuke seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan alamat rumahnya.

Sakura memastikan lagi dan membaca alamat di kertas yang diberikan oleh sasuke.

"beneran disini kan?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

"Hoi! Jangan celingukan didepan rumah orang! cepat masuk!" ucap sasuke sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"dasar! Aku ini sengaja memanggilmu kerumah karena enggak mau ketahuan disekolah deket-deket dengan orang aneh kayak kau!" ujar sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan sasuke hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya. Sakura mengikuti sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"waaah orang ini beneran hebat!" ucap takjub sakura dalam hati. "kalau dilatih pelatih sesadis dia jangan-jangan aku malah bisa menjadi lady dalam sekejap!" ujar sakura sambil membayangkan dirinya dengan anggun memikat para pria.

Bruk.

Sasuke melempar sebuah baju kearah muka sakura "cepat pakai itu!".

"eh? Baju kurung?" Tanya sakura sambil melihat baju yang dilempar oleh sasuke.

"coba kau buat masakan yang sama dengan ini"?

Kemudian datang seorang pelayan sambil menghidangkan sebuah makanan yang kelihatannya sangat lezat didepan sasuke dan sakura.

"waaahhh~ kelihatannya lezat sekali. Eehh? Buat? Aku harus buat ini?".

"dari dulu sampai sekarang yang paling bisa menggugah hati pria itu kan bekal."

"eeehh? Hal sesederhana itu?" ucap sakura tak percaya.

"dasar bodoh! Justru itulah hal yang penting. Ini menu kesukaan naruto. Dia pasti akan senang jika kau membuatkannya ini." Ucap sasuke sambil menberikan daftar menu makanan kesukaan naruto.

"baiklah ! aku akan memasaknya!" ujar sakura bersemangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian sakura telah selesai memasak dan akan menghidangkannya ke sasuke. Sasuke dengan santai hanya memperhatikan sakura yang sedang menyiapkan masakannya. Karena sedang diperhatikan oleh sasuke, sakura merasa gugup ketika akan menghidangkan masakannya.

"ini. Silahkan dicicipi" ucap sakura takut-takut.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan masakan yang dibuat oleh sakura. Kemudian dia mengernyit. Apakah makanan ini bisa dimakan ? batinnya. Akhirnya sasuke mencoba masakan sakura.

Glek.

Sakura merasakan firasat yang tidak enak mengenai masakannya.

Sasuke menyendok kuah yang ada dimangkoknya. Kemudian perempatan siku muncul dikepalanya.

"a-ano. Kau tau sendiri kan aku belum pernah memasak ramen. Makanya rasanya.."

Brak. Sasuke menggebrak meja makannya.

"jangan beraalasan! Karena kau menerima pelatihanku, enggak akan kuizinkan hasil yang tidak sempurna seperti ini! Ulangi lagi!" teriak sasuke.

"Si-siap Bos!" ujar sakura sambil memberi hormat kepada sasuke dan mengambil masakannya dimeja dan kemudian memasaknya kembali.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli melihat sikap sakura yang seperti itu. Menarik pikirnya.

Melihat sakura yang tengah kebingungan didapur akhirnya sasuke berinisiatif untuk membantunya. "karena ramen tidak bagus untuk sarapan, lebih baik kau bikin saja menu yang ketiga _house sandwich_ " ujar sasuke memberi saran.

"baik kapten" ujar sakura bersemangat.

Setelah berjam-jam berkutat didapur akhirnya selesai juga menu kesukaan naruto.

"fyuuuhh. Aku gak nyangka akan ikut campur sejauh ini" ujar sasuke frustasi.

"yah meskipun begini kurasa naruto akan senang jika kau memberikannya bekal seperti ini. Kalau berjalan lancar aku juga bisa berhenti sebagai pelatihmu kan?" ucap sasuke seraya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala sakura.

Melihat sasuke yang tiba-tiba tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya, sakura hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya menahan malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

.

.

Keesokannya.

"Tuh disebelah sana" tunjuk sasuke kearah naruto dan teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul disebuah kafe.

"waaahhh~ ini bukannya kafe yang tidak boleh sembarang pelajar boleh masuk kan ? Kafe yang penuh pelajar selebritis"

"ah itu kan si penyanyi kiba!"

"wah, itu si hinata! Putri satu-satunya perusahaan fashion terkenal!"

Sakura sangat takjub melihat tempat yang akan didatanginya.

"benar. Karena denganku makanya kau boleh masuk kesini. Disini para 'pengganggu' dilarang masuk" jelas sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit bingung ketika melihat sakura yang tiba-tiba terkikik geli seperti membayangkan sebuh hal licik.

"hei. Kau kenapa?" ucap sasuke sambil menyentil dahi sakura. Sakura yang tiba-tiba disentil oleh sasuke melayangkan wajah sebalnya kearah sasuke.

"dobe!" tiba-tiba sasuke memanggil naruto.

Deg.

"oh teme!"

Wuussshhh.

Sakura melarikan diri. Bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

"eh? Apa itu? Apa yang barusan terjadi?" tanya naruto bingung.

DegDeg. DegDeg. DegDeg.

Sakura memegang jantungnya yang berdegup sangat cepat. Dia masih belum mempunyai keberanian untuk bertemu dengan naruto.

"hei. Kenapa kau bersembunyi."

"tidak tidak tidak. Aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya"

"ck. Dasar!"

Kemudian sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan sakura "Lepaskan!"

"tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, percayalah~. Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan bekal itu" ucap sasuke menenangkan. Akhirnya sakura menurut dan mengikuti sasuke menuju tempat naruto.

"Halo ! kita baru pertama kali bertemu ya?" sapa naruto.

"eh.. a-ano, i-itu-.. ini!" sakura menyerahkan bekal yang dibuat olehnya ke naruto.

"eeeh, ini kan makanan kesukaanku. Ini buatku?" tanya naruto memastikan.

"i-iya" jawab sakura sambil menahan rona diwajahnya.

"waaahh! Hebat! Kenapa kau bisa tau makanan kesukaanku? Ini termasuk top secret lho" ucap naruto. Sakura yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"siapa namamu?" tanya naruto lagi.

"eh!? Sa-sakura Haruno!"

Cup.

"Sakura, thanks ya" ucap naruto setelah mencium pipi sakura.

"oii naruto!" panggil seseorang.

"sudah dulu ya teme, sakura. Aku dipanggil" ucap naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan sasuke dan sakura.

"ck. Seperti biasa. Orang yang gak pernah tenang. Tapi dengan begini, kau jadi punya kesempatan kan? Mulai sekarang kau bisa berusaha sendiri" kata sasuke sambil tersenyum kearah sakura.

"..tih"

"eh?"

Bruk.

"Kyaa~ pelatih!" tiba-tiba sakura memeluk sasuke.

DegDeg. DegDeg. DegDeg.

"a-apa!" sasuke sangat terkejut ketika sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia dipeluk oleh seorang gadis. "terimakasih, terimakasih pelatih. Ini berkat pelatih! Entah harus bagaimana aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih" ucap sakura terharu.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan sakura "i-iya ngerti. Udah. Lepas" ucap sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan sakura. Bukannya Sasuke tidak ingin dipeluk oleh sakura tapi dia tidak ingin suara degup jantungnya didengar oleh sakura.

Tanpa sakura sadari, semua mata orang-orang yang berada di kafe memandang mereka. Termasuk naruto yang melihat dengan wajah penasaran kearah sasuke yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh sakura.

"Dasar. Kau bikin malu saja. Ayo kita pergi".

Sasuke mengajak sakura pergi dan menuju sebuah taman.

"apakah kau sebegitu senangnya?" tanya sasuke tiba-tiba.

"tentu saja!"

"aku enggak pernah mengerti dengan yang begituan".

"eehhh?" sakura terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sasuke. "Masak kau gak ngerti dengan perasaan ini? Padahal kau pelatihku. Ck. Mengecewakan" ucap sakura.

"aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan naruto-senpai. Dan tadi itu pertama kalinya aku berbicara langsung dengannya."

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan sakura. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sakura selanjutnya

"Melihatnya, mendengar suaranya, bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku berdebar" Sasuke hanya terus memandangi sakura. Merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh sasuke, sakura hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"sebenarnya dari kecil aku mempunyai sebuah impian. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku sangat menginginkan impianku itu tercapai" sasuke hanya diam, tidak ingin menginterupsi. Melihat sasuke yang hanya diam tanpa ingin bertanya akhirnya sakura melanjutkan perkataannya " aku ingin sebuah ciuman yang romantis saat salju pertama turun".

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sakura. "jadi.. kau belum pernah berciuman?" tanya sasuke.

"hahaha" sakura hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan sasuke.

"tapi.. melihatmu yang semangat seperti itu, aku jadi mengerti. Betapa bahagianya naruto ketika difikirkan seperti itu olehmu" ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Set.

Tiba-tiba sasuke mengurung sakura diantara kedua lengannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sakura.

"pe-pelatih!"

.

.

.

.

.

- **to be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Terinsipirasi dari sebuah manga dengan judul yang sama ^^**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Set.

Tiba-tiba sasuke mengurung sakura diantara kedua lengannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sakura.

"pe-pelatih!"

 _ke-ke-kenapa pelatih bersikap seperti ini. Wajahnya terlalu dekat_. Batin sakura

"hmm.." sambil memegang dagunya, sasuke berkata "ternyata aku memang berkompeten ya menjadi seorang pelatih".

Doeng.

Sakura hanya sweetdrop mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sasuke.

"setelah ku perhatikan, ternyata kau kurang berpengalaman untuk dekat dengan seorang pria. Dan apa-apaan ekspresimu tadi itu, sangat kaku!" kemudian sasuke mendekatkan lagi wajahnya kearah sakura "pfftt. Lihat wajahmu itu, masak kau hanya ku di dekati seperti ini saja mukamu langsung memerah"

"i-itukan karena wajah pelatih terlalu dekat" jawab sakura.

"baiklah, mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri untuk dekat dengan pria. Dan kau harus membiasakannya denganku terlebih dahulu!" ucap sasuke memberi perintah.

"e-eehh ? membiasakan diri ?" sakura mulai membayangkan imajinasi terlarang antara dirinya dengan sasuke.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan masih menggunakan jubah mandinya sakura berdiri didepan cerminnya. Sakura memperhatikan wajahnya yang terpantul dicermin.

"ada apa denganku?" katanya tiba-tiba. "aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan ini. Pokoknya aku tidak boleh berdebar lagi jika berhadapan dengan pelatih!" kemudian sakura menepuk kedua pipinya. "Yosshh ! Ganbatte Sakura!" ucap sakura menyemangati dirinya.

Kemudian sakura melihat jam di dinding dan bergegas mengganti pakaianya dengan seragam sekolah.

.

.

Sakura sedang menunggu bus di halte, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepannya.

"ayo masuk!" perintah sasuke dari balik kemudi.

"e-eh?".

"ck. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau harus membiasakan diri denganku"

Sakura akhirnya menuruti perkataan sasuke dan duduk disamping sasuke.

.

.

Setelah sampai disekolah, sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk di pegang oleh sakura. Semua orang menatap mereka, ada yang iri, ada yang kagum, ada yang berteriak tidak terima, dan ada yang pingsan karena pangeran mereka si sasuke bergandengan tangan dengan gadis lain.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang, begitu pula sakura (mencoba bersikap tenang dengan menahan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipinya).

"Pagi yang cerah ya honey.." sasuke membuka suara agar sakura tidak terlalu canggung.

"i-i-iya darling" jawab sakura dengan gugup.

Ino hanya cengo melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, bagaimana mungkin sahabat pink nya itu bisa bermesraan dengan sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit berbisik kearah sakura "hoi, alismu berkerut tuh, cobalah jangan terlihat canggung".

"go-gomen" ucah sakura memerah karena muka sasuke yang terlalu dekat.

Bukan hanya soal bergandengan tangan yang dilakukan oleh sasuke dan sakura tetapi mereka juga makan siang bersama, sasuke memaksa sakura untuk menyuapinya agar mereka kelihatan mesra secara alami dan supaya sakura bisa membiasakan diri dengan lelaki.

"apa-apaan gadis itu? Kenapa dia bersama sasuke-sama?" tanya seorang gadis berbisik ketemannya.

 _Kalian pikir aku suka melakukan ini ? seharusnya aku melakukan ini bersama naruto-senpai._ Batin sakura berteriak.

"Lho? Sakura !" panggil naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah sakura.

"ha-halo.. naruto-senpai" ucap sakura memerah.

Gyuut.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menarik dan melebarkan mulut sakura untuk membuatnya seolah tersenyum.

"hyaa! Apa-apaan sih" teriak sakura sambil memukul-mukul sasuke.

"itu karena kau nggak tersenyum dengan benar" kata sasuke membela diri.

"tapi kau tidak harus melakukan itu" sakura kembali protes.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat kejadian yang berada didepannya.

"wah wah, belakangan ini sasuke berubah ya" ucap teman naruto.

"aku tidak tau" kata naruto yang masih memandangi mereka berdua.

.

.

Sakura berada dikediaman sasuke untuk berlatih seperti biasa. Saat ini dia berada di toilet untuk mencuci tangannya.

"hah.. hari ini adalah latihan yang sangat berat" keluh sakura. "aku udah gak tahan lagi! Aku mau langsung mempraktekannya ke naruto-senpai bukan dengan pelatih" ucap sakura kesal.

Klek.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar sasuke.

"Aku kembali.. ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi". Ucap sakura lesu.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya sakura masuk kedalam kamar sasuke.

"dia tidur?" ucap sakura mengernyitkan alis sambil mendekati sasuke yang tertidur di meja belajarnya.

"Dasar. Dia terlalu serius sih. Padahal sebelumnya dia terlihat ogah-ogahan meladeniku. Fufufu… tapi berkat dia aku jadi mempunyai banyak pengalaman".

Sakura berjongkok di dekat sasuke, memperhatikan wajah sasuke yang sedang tertidur.

"tuh kan, kalau seperti ini aku juga bisa tenang berhadapan dengan dia tanpa merasa gugup." Sakura sedikit menghembuskan napasnya "andaikan yang aku sukai itu pelatih, mungkin impianku akan lebih mudah untuk terwujud".

Sasuke membuka matanya.

Muka sakura langsung memerah ketika sasuke membuka matanya karena dia ketauan telah menatap pelatihnya dan dia juga melonjak kaget sehingga badannya terjatuh kebelakang.

"hei.. kau baik-baik saja?" kata sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sakura berdiri.

"i-iya" jawab sakura sambil menerima uluran tangan sasuke dengan tangan kananya dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Maaf, aku tadi ketiduran" kata sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam tidak menjawab.

 _Aduuuhh aku mikirin apaan sih. Kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini? Padahal dia bukan naruto-senpai_.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah sambil membaca buku.

"lho teme, tumben kau disini?" Ucap naruto berjalan mendekat kearah sasuke.

"hn. belakangan ini aku sibuk melatih"

"eh?"

"maksudku banyak yang harus aku kerjakan" ucap sasuke cepat mengoreksi ucapannya.

"hei teme.."

"hn?"

"kau tau? Akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi bahan perbincangan anak-anak lho"

"ha?"

"kau yang biasanya tidak dekat dengan siapa-siapa, tiba-tiba jadi selalu dekat dengan seseorang" kata naruto menjelaskan.

"haa?" sasuke masih tidak mengerti arah perkataan naruto.

"sama sakura maksudku".

"oh itu, mereka hanya salah paham."

"ooh.. begitu ya. Kalau begitu boleh dong aku mengincarnya?" tanya naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan naruto selanjutnya.

"gadis itu, yang pernah memberikanku bekal kan? Aku tertarik padanya. Dia lumayan manis. Dia tipeku. Dan aku ingin mengajaknya jadian. Menurutmu bagaimana teme?"

Sasuke tidak lagi memandang naruto, dia berjalan pergi sambil berkata "aku tidak peduli kalau kau ingin mengencaninya".

.

.

"huh.. pelatih lama sekali" keluh sakura yang sedang duduk dibangku sasuke.

"e-eh.. tapi ini bukan berarti aku sedang menantikannya. Tapi ini kan pelajaran terakhir tentang"cara menembak yang baik dan benar" sakura berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"haahhhh.. sebenarnya apasih yang aku pikirkan. Tapi kalau aku menembak naruto-senpai dan hal itu berjalan lancar itu artinya hubunganku dengan pelatih akan berakhir. Aku sangat tidak menyukai hal ini" sakura mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Set.

Pintu kelas terbuka.

"sakura"

Sakura sangat senang ketika suara ini memanggil namanya, sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto memanggilmu".

"Eeehhh? Bohong !? apakah itu beneran?" tanya sakura tidak percaya.

"hn. dia memintamu ke taman belakang"

 _Ini kesempatanku untuk menembaknya._

"a-aku akan pergi sekarang.." sakura bergegas keluar dari pintu, tapi kemudian berhenti.

"oh iya! Kan aku belum diajari cara me-"

"pelatihan sudah berakhir" ucap sasuke memotong ucapan sakura.

"eh?"

Sasuke berjalan sedikit menjauh dan membelakangi sakura.

"kau itu selalu berisik. Bikin malu. Aku sampai heran dimana sisi feminimmu. Tapi kau punya sisi ceria dan blak-blakkan." Kemudian sasuke berbalik menghadap kearah sakura dan tersenyum seraya melanjtkan kata-katanya "makanya lakukan apa adanya dirimu, tak masalah kalau kau menembaknya dengan kata-katamu sendiri"

"Nah. Selamat berjuang" ucap sasuke lagi.

"eh.. ta-tapi".

"oh iya malam ini sepertinya salju akan turun. Baguskan ? berarti mimpimu akan terwujud" ucap sasuke berlalu pergi.

.

.

 _Mimpiku akan terwujud?_

Sakura berjalan kearah taman belakang sekolah.

"hei sakura.." sapa naruto riang.

"naruto-senpai" jawab sakura dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"haha.. dingin ya? Tapi aku senang kau datang"

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah sakura. Dan berhenti didepannya.

"sakura.. apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Deg.

"hehe.. aku ingat bekal yang kau berikan waktu itu. Itu sangat enak"

"Aku ingin berpacaran denganmu" lanjut naruto.

Sakura hanya memandangi naruto. Kemudian dia menuduk dan berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _Ini seperti bohongan. Seperti yang dikatakan pelatih. Mimpiku akan terwujud. Apa aku menyatakan perasaanku? Dengan bahasaku sendiri? Seperti yang dikatakan pelatih. Perasaanku sendiri.._

".. apa perasaan sakura masih tetap sama seperti waktu itu ?" tanya naruto lagi sambil memegang pundak sakura.

"bo-bohong. Ini salah. Maaf. Aku salah!" ucap sakura sambil sedikit terisak.

 _Kenapa aku? Sial. Aku sangat cengeng._

"sakura.. pergilah ketempat sasuke"

"Go..Gomen!" ucap sakura sambil berojigi dan kemudian berlari mengejar sasuke.

"haaahhh…." Naruto menghela napas.

"loh? Naruto-kun? Sendirian?" tanya beberapa gadis sambil berjalan mendekat kearah naruto.

"iya.. gadis tadi sudah diambil sasuke." Ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.

.

Sakura masih berlari mencari keberadaan sasuke.

 _Aku nggak ngerti, aku nggak ngerti perasaanku sendiri. Arrgggh dimana pelatih._

Akhirnya sakura berlari kearah parkiran mobil dan melihat sasuke yang lagi berjalan kearah mobilnya.

"Tunggu!" teriak sakura.

Sasuke hanya sedikit menyeringai ketika tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Kemudian dia berbalik.

"ada apa?" tanyanya.

"To-tolong ajari aku bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaan!. Aku ngerasa aneh dengan diriku, a-aku selalu dan terus menginginkan pelatih"

"dasar bodoh! Aku sudah bilangkan kalau ini sudah berakhir?" ucap sasuke dingin.

Deg.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah sakura kemudian menarik lengannya dan dia menempatkan bibirnya ke bibir sakura. Sasuke melumat bibir sakura dengan lembut kemudian menjauhkan bibirnya.

"ungkapan perasaan ini. Kau paham kan?" tanya sasuke.

 _ci-ciuman pertamakuuu.._

sakura merosot duduk ditanah sambil menutup mulutnya, mukanya saat ini sangat memerah.

"aku sudah tau kau bakal mengejarku seperti ini. Dan aku sangat yakin." Kemudian sasuke mengulurkan tangannya membantu sakura berdiri.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Dengus sakura sambil memukul kecil sasuke.

Salju mulai turun..

"tapi aku berhasil membantumu mewujudkan impianmu itu." Ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum dan melihat kesekeliling karena salju mulai turun.

"iya.. kau berhasil mewujudkan impianku 'ciuman pertama dengan orang yang sangat kusuka, saat salju pertama turun' ". Ucap sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menempatkan tangannya di pipi sakura sambil mengusapnya. Dan kemudian mereka berciuman sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

- **END-**

Maaf.. karena update yang terlalu lama (bungku-bungkuk)

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah ngereview fanfic ini, dan maaf jika aku tidak membalas review kalian karena sejujurnya aku masih agak bingung hehe.. (bungkuk-bungkuk)


End file.
